Ork
SO YER AN NOB?! As an Ork, your job is simple. Krump gits, get loot, make fingz, WAAAGH! Really not that hard, but, there are some details. You need to know your klan, your type, and your abilities. If you have more questions, there is a more detailed guide here. YA KLAN What makes an Ork the most, with the exception of their abilities, is their klan. Klans are groups of Orks with similar traits, tactics and ideas. There are possibly millions of klans around the galaxy, however these are some of the better known ones. * Goffs - Large, angry melee enthusiasts, even by Ork standards. Generally the most aggressive klan, relying on strong firepower and massive blades. Also notable as one of, if not the most successful warboss of all time, Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka, belongs to this klan. Their symbol is a large black Ork skull with horns * Evil Sunz - Orks big on speed, vehicles and lots of dakka. Known for their engineering prowess and large number of Meks and Speed Freekz. Their symbol is a red sun with a grimacing face. * Bad Moonz - Large, rich Orks, well known due to the fact that their teeth grow faster than other Orks, giving them more money to spend on dakka and 'arma (yes, Orks really do use teeth, or "teef" as currency). Bad Moonz generally produce a lot of Flash Gitz and Lootaz, Orks big on dakka and extreme firepower (even by Ork standards). Their symbol is a scowling yellow moon. * Snakebites - Ork traditionalists, preferring the use of Squigs and Choppaz over any advanced technology like vehicles or Shootaz. Their name comes from their initiation ritual where the initiate must endure the bite of a highly venomous serpent. Their symbol is a green serpent. * Blood Axes - The most sneaky and tactical Orks generally form up the Blood Axes, generally made Oddboyz and Kommandoz, the Blood Axes are infamous for deviating from the traditional Ork tactic of "Charge the enemy until either us or them die", and actually making use of tactics. Often hiring themselves off as mercenaries or using sneak attacks, the Blood Axes are known to more traditionalist klans such as the Goffs or Snakebites as being "unorky". Their symbol is two red axes behind an orkish skull. * Deathskulls - Known for their prowess in looting, the Deathskulls often have some of the highest quality equipment in orksdom, they also make use of heavy weapons often. Their symbol is a blue, horned skull. * Freebootaz - Not a unified klan, Freebootaz are groups of generally space-faring Orks under the command of a Kaptin. Known for generally being greedy and selling off their services, they have a rather bad reputation among the other klans. There are no unified symbols for the Freebootaz, but they generally utilize pirate iconography. DA TYPE A NOB YOU IZ! The type of Ork you want to play is very important, bear in mind as the server is WIP, only some of these are added. DA BOYZ Making up the cannon fodder and elite of the Orks, these are just regular Orks big on fightin'. * Boy - The regular Ork, typically armed with a Slugga and Choppa or Shoota, these Orks are nothign special.(Skarboy - A veteran Boy, typically clad in 'Eavy Arma, and armed with more potent weaponry.(